490
Julia and Barnabas conduct the experiment. When it is over, Barnabas is still alive; shortly afterward Adam comes to life. Synopsis Teaser : For some at Collinwood, there is no rest from the evil that has come to live there. On this night, a woman has sought refuge in the house of a dead doctor, refuge from the terror of a strange kind of dream, but she learns this night that there is no escaping the dream. For the dream is really a curse that must be passed from one person to another until it is climaxed by the violent death of its intended victim. Julia is asleep in Dr. Lang's study and once again experiences the dream curse. Act I Julia tells Barnabas she had the dream again. She doubts she will be ready by this evening to do the experiment. It is almost dawn, and Barnabas dreads the coming day. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Barnabas answers it. It is Mrs. Johnson, but she has no idea why she is there. Act II Barnabas tries to prevent Mrs. Johnson from entering, but Julia says they must take the chance and allow her to tell her the dream. She will be in no condition to perform the experiment unless she does. Barnabas reluctantly agrees. Julia tells Mrs. Johnson she has something to tell her, but before she does, she asks her to promise that when she goes back to Collinwood, that she try to stay awake as long as possible. Act III Julia feels much more relaxed after telling Mrs. Johnson the dream. She now feels confident about the experiment. Victoria Winters stops by the house to talk to Barnabas. She had thought from his note that he had already left Collinsport, but was told by Mrs. Johnson that he was still there. Barnabas assures Vicki that even though he will be away, he will remain close to her. Act IV In Dr. Lang's lab, Julia prepares to perform the experiment once more. But it appears the experiment is a failure when there are a series of small explosions. Julia stops the experiment, happy to find Barnabas still alive. Barnabas insists on trying again, but Julia says it is too dangerous. He tells her to go downstairs and go through Dr. Lang's journals once again. After Julia leaves, Barnabas looks at the body of Adam, and suddenly Adam opens his eyes. Memorable quotes * Barnabas: You're alive! We're both alive. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Robert Rodan as Adam * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Sets used this episode: Dr. Lang's study and front entrance, Dr. Lang's Laboratory. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Julia again experiences the dream curse having not yet told her beckoner, Mrs. Johnson, the dream (sequence same as 486). * TIMELINE: It was early today when Cassandra asked Mrs. Johnson about having dreams. 11pm: Julia is ready to begin the experiment. Bloopers and continuity errors * Near the start of Act I, a boom mike can be seen. * As Julia opens the second door in her dream, a stagehand appears at the right of the screen. * Jonathan Frid messes up his line, saying "We don’t have much time. If we don’t get started — finished by daybreak, there won’t be any hope at all for me.” * During the experiment, Julia doesn't put the headbands on either Barnabas or Adam, unlike in 485. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 490 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 490 - What to Expect When You're Expecting The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 490Category:Dark Shadows episodes